


A Night in Paris

by L6vy



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Only One Bed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L6vy/pseuds/L6vy
Summary: When Andrés and Martín arrive in Paris to steal diamonds, the city is filled with tourists. In fact, it is so crowded that they can't find a place to stay. So of course, they decide to take the room with the double bed that is still not booked. It has some unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	A Night in Paris

Even if Martín couldn’t understand much of the conversation he was listening to, he was pretty sure it wasn’t going too well. Right now, the receptionist of the hotel they had arrived at was saying something in an apologetic tone. He was starting to get the feeling she was telling them this hotel was booked out as well, just like the previous ones they had tried. They had expected many people to come to Paris for the marathon, that was exactly why they had chosen this date, but finding every hotel booked out a week before the event was still a surprise.

Martín could see Andrés was getting annoyed by the situation. Although he replied to the receptionist in a calm manner, something with “ _deux_ ”, as he noted, he looked tense, his posture just a little too stiff and his smile not as natural. His dark grey suit and white shirt gave him a serious, elegant look, as if he was on a business trip. He let out a small sigh as the receptionist continued to talk with a sorry look on her face. Martín looked at him questioningly.

“What is she saying?”

“Well,” Andrés started, the tiredness audible in his voice, “she said that they only have one room left. But it’s a double room with a bed for a couple.” He glanced at him, a questioning look on his face.

Now it made sense why Andrés had emphasized the “ _deux_ ” so much.

“Are you telling me we’ll stay in Paris, the city of love, sharing a bed?” Martín winked and let out a chuckle.

Andrés' lips curved into a smile.

“Unless you want to keep looking for a different place,” he said, watching him closely.

Martín stared back at him, drawn into the dark warm eyes. Their sparkle reflected the smile that was still on his lips, something Martín would never become tired of watching. But he could also see the calculation in them.

He gulped, slowly shaking his head in response. Somehow, he didn’t want to break the silence between them, trying to stretch out the moment just a bit longer.

The receptionist cleared her voice.

Andrés stared at him for a moment longer, the corners of his mouth quirking up, before he swiftly turned towards her again. She held up a keycard, and Martín could see in her eyes how done she was with this.

“ _Merci_ ,” Andrés said, and took the card. He quickly filled out a form, leaving a neat signature at the bottom and handing it back to the receptionist. After a look on the keycard, he started walking, carrying a small suitcase behind him. He looked as if he owned the place, walking down the corridor towards the escalator with elegant and confident steps.

“ _Merci_ ,” Martín said to the receptionist with a grin and quickly followed.

Their room was on the top floor and impressively spacious. Martín wasn’t really surprised, of course Andrés would only pick an expensive place. It had a modern and simplistic design. What caught his eye first was the big bed in the middle of the room, its head against one of the walls. Right above it, there was a colorful painting that was too abstract for him to really understand, but it gave a nice contrast to the otherwise white walls. The bathroom was right next to the entrance, and a big closet stood in the corner next to the bed.

What the simple design really underlined was the view. Martín stepped closer to the big windows covering one side of the room, carelessly dropping his suitcase and bag as he went. Even in the dark, the view was beautiful. He observed the traffic under them, the bright moving lights of cars that were still busy in the middle of the night. Light was shining in a lot of windows, making Paris glow in yellow and orange tones. Martín could make out the _Arc de Triomphe_ a few streets further down. Next to it, the _Champs-Élysee_ was stretching across the city like a glowing band.

Andrés came up to him from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking out of the window as well. Martín smiled at the familiar feeling.

“They have no idea what awaits them,” he whispered, his head close to Martín’s. Martín could feel himself starting to relax, the smile on his face growing bigger as he thought about the upcoming heist. It was sure going to be exciting, the biggest one they had planned so far. A piece of art, created by a genius and his engineer.

“434 diamonds. This will be something they’ll remember forever.”

They stood there by the window for a moment, lost in thoughts. They both knew it was the silence before the storm, a short rest before the action started. Martín watched the cars driving under them, so small and meaningless from where he was. The streets went on endlessly, surrounded by countless buildings. In the distance, he could see the blue lights of an ambulance, breaking up the otherwise mostly yellow and black picture.

Andrés started moving behind him and removed his hand. Martín immediately missed the warm pressure on his shoulder.

“I’m going to bed. I hope you will join me soon, _cariño_.”

Martín could hear the challenge in his voice. He wasn’t sure if it actually was one, sharing a bed with Andrés. Sleeping next to a friend was definitely nothing challenging, nothing he had to be worried about. But sleeping next to _Andrés_ , a man who was able to break his heart in an instance, could maybe be considered a bit more challenging. Martín felt an uneasiness settle in his stomach, a nervousness about the night ahead.

How ironic this whole situation was. Not only was he visiting Paris with the man he loved, probably about to stroll the city like one of the many lovesick couples, he was also going to share a bed with him. At this point, it might have been more unbelievable to explain to people that they were just friends.

Martín still couldn’t help but look forward to the next days. He would definitely make the most out of this and enjoy every minute of it. And sleeping in the same bed was just another part of it. It would be another opportunity to be close to Andrés, to form another memory he would keep alive in his head. He would be able to watch Andrés fall asleep, to see him wake up the next morning. He would wake up to Andrés lying next to him. Maybe it wasn’t that much of a challenge after all.

He turned around, determined, a playful smile on his face.

Andrés was just exiting the bathroom at the opposite side of the room, wearing dark pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt. It was a weird look on him, but nothing Martín hadn’t seen before. How many people would ever get to see him like that?

“Hurry up, Martín, I don’t want to listen to you stumbling across the room while I’m trying to sleep.”

Martín just chuckled at that, walking to his suitcase to take out his pajamas and a toothbrush. As Andrés had requested, he was quick to get himself ready for the night, and a few minutes later, he left the bathroom again, turning off its lights as he stepped out of it. He blinked at the sudden darkness he was greeted with. The curtains were drawn, and the lights turned off.

“ _Coño,_ Andrés, how am I supposed to get to the bed without tripping?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way, my smart engineer.”

His heart stopped a moment at that compliment, even if he knew perfectly well Andrés was just manipulating him. Suddenly, he was grateful for the darkness that would hide the stupid smile that had appeared on his face.

Martín started tapping across the big room, orienting himself by holding on to the wall and dropping his clothes somewhere along the way. His eyes started getting used to the darkness quickly and somehow, he managed to make it to the bed with only stubbing his toes once on one of the suitcases.

The only problem was that Andrés was lying on the side he had just arrived at. But just when he had decided it would be best to go to the other side, Andrés started moving, freeing the space as he rolled over to the right side of the bed.

“The true advantage of a double bed is that someone can warm up your side and you don’t have to get into a cold bed,” he said, and Martín could hear the smile in his voice.

For a moment, Martín just looked down at him. He hadn’t expected Andrés to do that at all. He shook his head with a smile and lay down. With a satisfied sigh, he stretched and pulled the blanked over his body.

“Perfectly nice and warm.”

Andrés hummed in response.

“I only wish they would’ve given us two blankets.” Andrés tucked at the blanket a little, and Martín could feel a cold breeze on his right side. He groaned as the cold air brushed his skin.

“I think the receptionist was convinced we’re a couple,” he murmured, pulling the cover back and moving a bit closer to Andrés. Just to make sure he would stay warm at night and wouldn’t lose the blanket, of course.

“So much confidence although you couldn’t even understand half of the conversation.” He could hear Andrés was facing away from him from the way his voice sounded.

“You’re not denying it,” Martín said as he turned to face the dark shadow on the other side of the bed that was probably Andrés’ back. He inhaled the smell of fresh sheets and a hint of the familiar scent of Andrés, exhaustion overcoming him quickly as he closed his eyes.

“Good night, Martín.”

“Good night,” he whispered.

And although he had been looking forward to watching Andrés fall asleep, he didn’t stay awake for more than two minutes.

***

Martín couldn’t remember what exactly he had dreamt, but it must have been pretty good, leaving his body in a pleasant feeling of arousal. He could still feel the butt against him, his mouth against a back, one arm thrown over a body and legs entangled with each other. He sighed as he slowly woke up from his dream.

And realized that he was actually pressed against a body. A nice, warm body. The sensations of his dream came back, a shudder running through him as he felt himself getting hot. He inhaled the deep, familiar scent of the other person, moving his mouth along the thin fabric over their shoulder blade, searching for more.

“Andrés,” he sighed. A moment later, his brain caught up with his words, his eyes flying open in panic. Andrés. This was Andrés lying next to him. It was Andrés who he was holding on to in a close embrace, his half-hard cock pressed against his butt. His best friend who would not be into this at all.

 _Coño_.

He just hoped he was still asleep. Slowly, trying not to wake him up, he untangled their legs and started moving his arm away. A strong hand grabbed his forearm, keeping it in place. Martín froze.

“I have to admit, waking up next to a man is quite different from waking up next to a woman. I’m assuming you have had a rather nice dream. Or am I still dreaming, Martín?”

For a moment, Martín was unable to answer. His mind was racing, trying to find a way to get out of the situation. _Puta Madre_.

“You must be dreaming, _hermano-_ oh,” he let out a loud gasp when Andrés rocked his hips.

“Oh, how much you love me, Martín,” Andrés murmured amusedly.

If only he knew how much Martín actually loved him. For a second, he felt the urge to press back into him and show him.

Finally, Andrés let go of his arm and Martín rolled onto his back, taking the blanket with him in the process. He couldn’t care less about it.

Andrés didn’t say anything. He just rolled onto his side, so that he was facing him, and propped up his head. In the dim morning light coming through the curtains it was hard to see much, but Martín was sure he saw a smile on his face. He felt Andrés’ eyes on him and was grateful for the blanket that was covering his lower body.

Andrés lazily extended one arm. Martín held his breath as he watched how it slowly wandered over his chest, down his stomach and even further, disappearing under the blanket. He gasped when long fingers closed around the tightness in his pants, tugging it lightly. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Andrés?” he whispered, a mixture of desire and panic rising up in him. He wanted to tell him yes, touch me, and at the same time shove him far away.

“Isn’t the human body fascinating? It has a way of communicating its needs in the most obvious ways.”

Martín snorted. This man could turn any situation into poetry.

“It’s an erection, Andrés. I’m sure you’ve experienced it before and know exactly what it is communicating.”

Martín reached out with one arm to place his hand between Andrés’ legs. Two could play this game.

He didn’t expect him to actually be half hard. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt Andrés’ cock twitch in his hand. He drew in a surprised breath, unable to look at Andrés’ face.

For a moment, Andrés didn’t react, his body tensing under the touch. Then, Martín felt a tight squeeze around his dick, sending a wave of pleasure through his body that made him close his eyes and let out a loud moan.

Andrés shivered, and Martín could feel him getting harder. He couldn’t believe it. The human body was pretty good at communicating its needs indeed. Now this was a change he hadn’t expected. And although he knew it was foolish, he couldn’t help but feel hope spreading through him.

Martín’s eyes wandered to Andrés’ face. His mouth was slightly open, and he could see confusion in his expression. Confusion, but also desire.

“Do you like the sounds I make?” He gave Andrés’ cock a short squeeze, accentuating his words.

Andrés just stared at him. Martín could practically hear the internal war that was going on in his head. He could read him well enough to see him struggling for a moment, but he could also see which side had won the battle.

Andrés moved over him, trapping Martín under him with his legs, one hand above his shoulder while the other was still holding his dick.

“And what if?” he asked, his voice low and laced with arousal. That was all the confirmation Martín needed.

He brought his hands up to hold Andrés’ face, guiding it down and meeting him halfway to press their mouths together. For a moment, Andrés seemed to be frozen, unable to respond in any way, as Martín desperately crashed his lips on his. But then, he started moving his mouth just as eagerly, opening it up for him. His hand moved from his cock next to Martín.

This is how much I love you, Martín thought as he tasted Andrés’ lips, moved his tongue along the other, holding on to his face tightly as he opened his mouth wider. He wanted to show him so badly, needed Andrés to understand.

He let himself drown in the taste of Andrés, in the feeling of their lips pressed together, surrounded by his body, his warmth. It was everything Martín had ever wanted and never thought he would get. Maybe he was still dreaming, maybe he had never actually woken up and it was all just in his mind. But he wanted this so much to be real. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, and when he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, so he closed them again.

Andrés cupped his face with one hand, and after a moment, those lips were gone. Martín opened his eyes, confused. Andrés looked at him closely, a slight frown on his face. He moved his hand across one cheek to wipe away the tears that kept coming out of his eyes. Martín choked, overwhelmed by emotions. He wanted that mouth back on his, he wanted to keep on kissing him, but at the same time, it was all too much.

“Don’t cry for me, Argentina,” Andrés hummed, gently stroking his cheek.

Martín blinked, and then he cracked up, a small laugh escaping from his mouth. Andrés grinned, the skin around his eyes crinkling as the corners of his mouth pulled up. He started laughing, and the sound of it was beautiful, so familiar, rich and deep, and incredibly infectious.

“You have to sing the whole song to me one day,” Martín said when they had calmed down.

Andrés looked at him with a warm smile, one thumb caressing his cheek.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much of it apart from that line.”

He lowered his head and started kissing Martín’s throat softly. It was different from the kissing before, calm and gentle, and Martín could feel himself relaxing as one of his hands moved up into Andrés hair, the other arm around his shoulders, keeping him close.

Andrés’ mouth slowly wandered over him, pressing against every part of his skin. As he placed a kiss to a sensitive spot on his neck, Martín sighed, his eyes flying shut as he focused on the sensations in his body.

Andrés hummed, rocking his hips forward, pressing his erection against Martín’s thigh.

“I want you just as much as you want me, see.”

Martín moaned, a hot wave of desire running through him.

“If I had known this would happen when we sleep in the same bed, I would have burnt all the beds in the monastery except for one,” he said, his voice hoarse and low.

Andrés sat up on the bed, straddling Martín’s thighs between his legs and looking down at him. He gently removed the blanket, lifting first one leg up to push it away, and then the other, shoving the blanket to the end of the bed. It felt oddly exposing, Martín’s erection clearly visible in his pajama pants. Andrés’ eyes wandered over his body, before his fingers started tracing the waistband of Martín’s pants.

“Let me see you,” he whispered.

Martín nodded and slightly raised his hips. Andrés slowly pushed down his pajama pants, the waistband pressing over his erection before it was freed from any constraints. Martín sighed at the feeling, hips sinking onto the bed again.

Andrés had stilled, his hands still on his pants, and when Martín looked up, he saw him staring at his cock. A frown appeared on his face, and he could see doubts in his eyes.

“Andrés, look at me,” Martín whispered, trying to break him out of his daze. And it worked, Andrés’ eyes moved up to his face, and their eyes locked. Martín slowly took one of his hands into his, moving a thumb over its back as he looked up at the man he loved more than anything in his life. More than his life even, he thought. He didn’t have to hide those feelings anymore. Andrés had kissed him, he wanted him, and there was no reason for him to hide away the deep love he felt for the man in front of him.

“Martín,” Andrés whispered. His voice was shaky, but the doubts were gone as he leaned down, moving their joined hands next to Martín’s head, and kissed him slowly, eyes never leaving his.

“Show me what you want me to do, Martín,” he whispered, his breath warm on Martín’s lips.

A shudder ran through his body.

“Yes,” he breathed into Andrés’ mouth.

After giving him one final kiss, he rolled Andrés over, so that he was lying on top of him. He knew exactly what he wanted.

“We need a condom,” he whispered, and started to get out of the bed. It felt wrong to separate from Andrés, but it wouldn’t be for long.

“And lube,” he added, sitting at the edge of the bed to shove down his pajama pants completely before looking for his bag.

Luckily, his eyes were now adjusted to the dim light of the room, and he had no trouble spotting it. He turned his head sideways, glancing at Andrés, who was still lying on the bed and staring at him.

“How about you get rid of your clothes while I’m getting it?” he said, his eyes traveling over Andrés, taking in his slightly disheveled hair, the way his T-shirt riled up. Andrés gave him a lopsided smile.

When Martín managed to tear his eyes away from him, he got up to walk across the room to his bag. He had to rummage through it a little, throwing some things to the floor in the process, until he found what he was looking for. With a condom and the bottle of lube in his hand, he turned around again.

And got a good view of Andrés, completely naked, posing on the bed. He was lying on his side, his head propped up and one leg bent so that it was lifted off the bed, the base of his foot on the mattress. Martín’s eyes wandered over his chest, his stomach, towards his cock, swollen and flushed.

The soft morning light was casting over his skin, but Andrés seemed to glow from the inside, radiating with a much warmer, stronger energy. Martín found that even without any of his suits, Andrés looked powerful, an untamed energy coming from him that somehow became even stronger, seeing him like that. He looked like a Greek statue that came alive.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. Andrés grinned.

“Come here, it’s time for you to get out of your clothes.”

Martín smiled at the invitation, crossing the room to the bed, and placing the condom and the lube on the nightstand while Andrés stood up. He turned to see Andrés in front of him, a hungry look in his eyes. His hands brushed over Martín’s top, his touch electrifying even through the thin fabric. In one smooth motion, he pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor.

Andrés’ eyes travelled over Martín, and then he closed the distance between them. Martín slightly tilted his head up, holding his breath as he leaned in to kiss him. Andrés responded immediately, opening his mouth for him. His arms curled up around him, holding him tightly, and Martín mirrored the motion, throwing his arms around Andrés’ shoulders. He could feel Andrés’ body against his, their chests, stomachs, legs pressing together, their erections meeting and making him feel dizzy.

Andrés started to gently move him and stir him towards the bed. It was only a few steps away, but it still took them a moment to get there, kissing each other at the same time. When Martín felt his legs making contact with the bed, Andrés pushed him down, and was over him immediately.

He roamed his hands over his body, trailing them over his arms, his chest, his belly. Soon, fingers were replaced by lips, Andrés tracing his mouth across his skin.

Martín moaned. The sensations each kiss, each nibble and brush of lips elicited in his body were almost too much. His hands wandered up to travel along Andrés’ back, holding on to him as he screwed his eyes shut and let the feelings wash through him.

A sudden spark of pleasure made him cry out as Andrés bit down on his nipple. His cock throbbed, and he could feel a drop of precum slowly trailing down. When he looked down, Andrés was hovering over him, eyes dark and face flushed. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Andrés turned towards his nipple again, watching him as he slowly closed his mouth around it, sucking it lightly. Martín choked, throwing his head back on the pillow and shutting his eyes again. Andrés let out a low growl, moving to the other nipple to repeat the procedure. Martín couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure.

“Andrés, please…” he tried to reach towards the nightstand, and Andrés took the hint, letting go and grabbing the bottle of lube.

Martín watched him as he squeezed some of it out, spreading it on his fingers carefully. Beneath the arousal, he could feel excitement bubbling up in his stomach. He never wanted someone to fuck him this badly. But then again, he had never felt so much love for someone before.

He spread his legs, capturing Andrés between them, and looked up at him. He probably had the most begging expression in his eyes, but it didn’t matter. Hell, if Andrés wanted him to beg, he would probably do it in an instant. Andrés smiled. He cupped one side of his butt with his hand, then let go again to move his fingers over the skin, teasing Martín by moving just past where he wanted it. Finally, one finger traveled along his crease, brushing over his entrance. Martín gasped, his muscles contracting a little.

Andrés kept watching him as he slowly started pushing his finger inside. Martín moaned at the sensation, shivering when he felt the finger slowly going deeper inside. He focused on relaxing his muscles, trying to make it easier for Andrés to work him open. He wanted him inside him, now.

Andrés leaned over to kiss at his belly, pushing even deeper at the same time. He kept moving his finger up and down, the movement becoming easier with each push.

“I’m ready for a second,” Martín whispered, his voice tight from pleasure. He wanted to touch his cock so badly, get himself over the edge, but he kept his fingers pressed into the mattress, holding on to the cover of the bed. Andrés hummed in approval, and suddenly, two fingers were pressing into him. Martín closed his eyes, going limp under the burning sensation. The fingers, slick with lube, were caressing his insides, slowly pressing deeper. He concentrated on his muscles, keeping them from contracting while Andrés moved his fingers.

“You are so beautiful like this, Martín,” Andrés said, his voice dark. Martín groaned, one leg wrapping around Andrés’ back.

“Another, come on.” It was going to be painful, but he couldn’t wait much longer.

“Aren’t you eager,” Andrés laughed, but soon, a third finger was added, making Martín hiss. But Andrés was careful, moving his fingers slowly and giving Martín’s muscles time to relax around him. 

Martín held on to the cover tightly as pain and pleasure shot through him in equal measures, small whimpers escaping his mouth. Andrés’ mouth was still roaming over his body, dangerously close to his nipples, while his fingers disappeared more and more inside his body. A small tilt of them sent a wave of pleasure through him, making him moan loudly.

Andrés groaned, slowly moving his fingers to hit that spot again. It was almost too much.

“I’m ready. I’m ready for you. Andrés, I want your cock inside me, right now,” Martín cried out, opening his eyes to stare directly at Andrés.

Andrés shivered, his eyes darkening. He slowly removed his fingers, making sure he wasn’t hurting him. Martín’s muscles clenched around the sudden emptiness. Leaning over him, Andrés grabbed the condom on the nightstand to quickly roll it over his cock. Martín watched as he poured a generous amount of lube on it. When he was done, Andrés’ gaze turned towards him, and he took a deep breath as he let the bottle fall onto the mattress. Grabbing Martín’s thighs, he spread his legs a bit more. Then, he positioned his cock carefully between them.

They locked eyes, Andrés’ gaze resembling the feelings rising up in him.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” Martín whispered. He had never been more ready for anything.

He felt the pressure against his hole, and then Andrés’ cock was pushing in, stretching him, gently pressing deeper. Martín shut his eyes again, the sensation threatening to overwhelm him.

Both let out a loud moan when his cock was completely buried in him.

“Martín, this is…”

Martín smiled at Andrés’ inability to finish the sentence. For once, he didn’t have a smart comment to make. But he knew exactly what he meant, he didn’t have to say it.

“Yes,” he murmured.

All of a sudden, Andrés began to move, and Martín’s eyes flew open as he let out a loud gasp.

Andrés was grinning, towering over him with dark eyes. He shifted to hold Martín’s waist, bringing their faces closer together.

Martín cried out when he hit just the right spot and his back arched up as pleasure shot through his body.

“Oh yes, make that sound again,” Andrés growled.

He was surprisingly good at hitting his prostate again and again after that, making Martín go boneless under him as he cried out every time another spark of pleasure hit him like a flash of lightening.

He could feel himself getting close, and he knew he could come like this, without any touching, Andrés thrusting his cock inside him, filling him. His hips moved forward with each of Andrés’ thrusts, setting a fast rhythm. He felt the tension building inside him, the need for release rising as his cries became more and more desperate.

“Martín, I want you to come for me,” Andrés said, his voice rough, slamming his cock inside him.

Pleasure shot through him, and Martín moaned loudly as he got lost in sensation, cum spilling over his stomach. For a moment, everything seemed to disappear, a bright feeling of relief overtaking his body, his entire being. The tension was seeping out of him, and he felt light, like flying.

He distantly was aware of Andrés thrusting one, two, three more times, and then he was coming inside him, filling him up.

A quiet peacefulness settled in his body, and he let out a satisfied sigh. After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes again, to see Andrés lying next to him. He was on his back, his body glistening with sweat, his eyes closed and a small, satisfied smile on his face.

Following a sudden urge, Martín rolled over to hug him. He laid his face on Andrés’ chest, circling his arms around him. Andrés slowly opened his eyes, smiling at him and making Martín’s chest tight with emotions. He breathed in his familiar scent, grounding himself in it, and then leaned in to give him a lazy kiss.

After they parted, Andrés moved to take off the condom, making a knot into it and putting it on the floor beside the bed. With now free hands, he wrapped an arm around Martín, pulling him close.

Time seemed to stop as they held each other. Martín could feel Andrés’ heartbeat, could taste his sweat on his lips. It felt so right to be pressed against each other like this, with no space in between. Although Martín was exhausted, he felt like he was glowing, a warmth spreading through his entire body.

“Andrés?”

“Hm?”

“I… I love you.”

“I know.”

That asshole. Martín let out a relieved chuckle. Although he had shown it to Andrés in so many ways already, every day they spent together, saying it out loud was something entirely different. Something that couldn’t be interpreted in any other way, the meaning was clear, without any ambiguity.

And Andrés was still there, still holding him. Relief washed through him as the realization hit him. In that moment, he felt like nothing would ever be strong enough to separate them.

Silence settled over them once more, and although they had had a good amount of sleep, Martín could feel himself getting tired, relaxing into Andrés’ arms as his breath slowed down.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Andrés spoke again.

“Martín?”

“Hm?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> (I'm sorry for any inaccurate descriptions of Paris)


End file.
